Meu filho
by Priscy-Lockheart
Summary: Minato tem pouco tempo para recuperar todo o tempo perdido com Naruto, porém ele não se lembra de ninguém, nem ao menos do próprio nome. Durante a convivência com Naruto, ele vai lembrando-se de poucas coisas e se tornando o pai que Naruto sempre quis.
1. Prólogo O que sempre quis dizer

Tive esta idéia ao ver um vídeo no You Tube, no qual Minato (Yondaime) escreveu uma carta para o Naruto, pedindo desculpas por não estar com ele durante todas as dificuldades que Naru-kun passou no anime.

Espero que gostem! 

Ah, recomendo ler este prólogo ouvindo Sadness and Sorrow.

Fala, narração ou ação.

GRITO

"Pensamento"

"_Algo escrito"_

_Silêncio ou lembrança._

onomatopéia 

Nas lembranças, significa alguma palavra dita mas que Minato não se lembra.

Meu Filho...

**Prólogo – O que sempre quis dizer**

"_-Nee, Minato! Você vai ficar tonto se continuar andando em círculos desse jeito... – Não lembro quem disse isto, faz muito tempo..._

_Sabe, Naruto, meu filho... Lembro muito pouco do dia que você nasceu... Minhas lembranças estão vagas, embaçadas, porém, mesmo assim posso lembrar do seu rostinho sorridente quando te peguei dentre os braços. Também lembro de seu choro no dia que tudo começou para você, e terminou para mim..._

_Não lembro se chovia naquele dia, também não lembro meus motivos, mas se puder, perdoe-me... Tudo o que você passou, um desprezo enorme por causa de um "herói" que não hesitou em selar a Kyuubi no próprio filho como se não lhe importasse o que isso significava._

_Você passou por muitas dificuldades, não é?_

_Tem muita coisa que eu poderia ter feito para te ajudar, mas não fiz. Estou sempre te observando. Você sente minha presença? _

_Consegue perceber o quão doloroso é ver e não poder fazer nada?_

_Às vezes eu gostaria de abraçar-te e dizer-lhe "Eu te amo", algo que eu deveria ter feito ao menos uma vez na vida..._

_Perdoe-me..._

_Continue sendo esta pessoa maravilhosa que é, nunca desista do seu sonho, você vai realizá-lo um dia. Acredito nisto. Acredito em você._

_Quantas estações passaram? Não consigo mais ter noção do tempo. É tudo tão calmo aqui... Tão... Triste..._

_Ainda não posso descansar em paz, duvido que poderei algum dia, mas seu perdão me valeria tanto..._

_Vou ir para longe novamente agora, por isto escrevi esta carta, apesar de saber que pode jamais lê-la. Ouça seu sensei e meu aluno, sempre._

_Com muito amor e muita saudade,_

_Minato Namikaze"_

-Não... Não pode ser... – Naruto segurava a carta fortemente contra o peito, mantendo os olhos intensamente fechados na tentativa de segurar as lágrimas. – Era meu pai... O tempo todo... O TEMPO TODO!

-Naruto...

-NÃO QUERO SER CONSOLADO, SAKURA! Não quero... – E finalmente chorou. – Otousan...

_OTOUSAN!!!_


	2. Capítulo 1: Minhas lembranças

**Capítulo 1 – Minhas Memórias**

_-Hey, como podemos chamá-lo? – Perguntou uma voz masculina._

_-Estive pensando em... Naruto._

_-Naruto?_

_-Sabe, eu tive um sonho..._

_-Sonho...?_

_-Eu não vi nada, mas ouvi alguém chamando pelo nome 'Naruto'... Tenho certeza que era o nosso pequeno, não sei por que, mas tenho._

_Risos._

_-Qu-Qual é a graça?!_

_-O nome é perfeito. – Um homem pegou o bebê dentre os braços, que sorriu e estendeu as mãozinhas. – Uzumaki Naruto._

"O vento está tão calmo aqui... Lembra..."

Um cândido pássaro sobrevoava Konoha, cortando o céu azul-claro em direção a um lugar indefinido. Talvez procurasse seus sonhos, ou talvez o vento estivesse o guiando para o destino.

-Konoha...

-...Também gosta de vir aqui? – Perguntou Naruto ao homem.

-Oh, sim. – Virou-se e sorriu. – Huh? Você é o Hokage daqui? Tão jovem...

-NA-RU-TO! – Tsunade veio logo atrás, arrancando o chapéu da cabeça do adolescente. – Pare de roubar coisas do meu escritório, pelos Deuses! ...Huh...? Mi-Minato...?!

-Minato...? – O homem sorriu e ajeitou o sobretudo. – Não, não, deve estar me confundindo.

-Minato? Quem é esse?! – Perguntou Naruto com sua voz estridente, colocando o chapéu de Hokage... De novo.

-Nada de sua conta. – Tsunade tirou o chapéu de Naru-kun e colocou-o atrás do corpo.

-Hey, me devolve datte bayo!

-Iie! Treine mais se quiser usar isso.

_--kun, treine mais se quiser usar isto, huh?!_

_-Mas... Sensei..._

_-Sem mas! Dez voltas no campo de treinamento!_

_-H-hai..._

-Nyaa, Tsunade-sama! Só um pouco datte bayo!

-Nem um segundinho a mais que seja. – Virou-se e foi embora.

-Ah, ela é muito chata! Só pedi um segundinho a mais! – Naruto cruzou os braços e fechou os olhos, bravo.

-Acho que ela acredita em você...

-Huh?

O homem virou-se de costas, para sentir melhor o vento forte vindo do lado da cidade.

-Acho que ela tem certeza de que você não precisava de um segundinho a mais hoje porque terá vários dias mais tarde. Ser Hokage... É o seu sonho, não é?

-H-Hai... Ah, mas é cansativo esperar!!!

-Deve ser. – Virou-se e sorriu.

-Está gozando de mim?!

-Iie. Só que alguma coisa me faz sentir que você é um shinobi poderoso.

-Eu sou o melhor ninja da Aldeia da Folha! – Naruto esboçou um sorriso confiante. – Uzumaki Naruto!

_-O nome é perfeito... Uzumaki Naruto_

-Na... Ru... – O homem caiu no chão, imóvel.

-O-Oie! Moço! Oie!!!

_-Podemos esperar grandes coisas dele, não?_

_Risos._

_-É nosso filho, é o nosso dever esperar grandes coisas dele._

_-Bom, algo me diz que estamos totalmente certos._

_--_

O homem acordou em uma sala clara, com um barulhinho ritmado tocando ao lado de seu ouvido.

-Ah, você acordou! – A garota de cabelo cor-de-rosa levantou-se e sorriu.

-Quem... É você?

-Haruno Sakura.

-NEE, SAKURAAAA!!! EU QUERO ENTRAR DATTE BAYO!!!

-Oww, Narutooo... Só mais um tempo, ele tem que se recuperar do desmaio!

O homem riu.

-Pode deixá-lo entrar se quiser.

-Mas...

-AH, ALGUÉM QUE É BOM COMIGO! – Naruto abriu a porta e examinou o homem de cima a baixo, de um lado ao outro. – Nee, como se chama?

-Eu... Não me lembro... Acho que era... Dai... Não, Daime... Daine, eu acho...

-Então Daine-san, consegue se levantar? – Perguntou Sakura, afastando-se um pouco.

-H-Hai... – Ele sentou-se na cama e tentou levantar, sem sucesso.

-Naruto, me ajude aqui. – Sakura aproximou-se do homem e segurou um dos braços dele.

Naruto segurou o outro, um pouco forte demais.

-Ele vai se apoiar na gente para levantar, seu baka, e não nós que vamos arrancar os braços dele.

-E-Eu já sabia! – Afrouxou as mãos.

Sakura suspirou:

-Bem, tente agora. Se ficar tonto é só avisar.

-Hai. – Com a ajuda dos dois, Daine levantou. – Agradeço.

--

-Estranho... Você não tem autorização para estar aqui e muito menos uma bandana da Aldeia da Folha ou o nome registrado... Não podemos deixá-lo aqui nessas circunstâncias.

-Compreendo.

-Espera aí, Tsunade-tenjou! – Sakura deu um passo à frente. – Tá dizendo que vai mandá-lo dormir na rua?!

-Não necessariamente isto.

-Ele pode ficar na minha casa... – Naruto intrometeu-se na conversa.

-Han? – Tsunade e Sakura fitaram-no no mesmo instante, perplexas.

Daine fitou-o pouco tempo depois, sem saber o que dizer.

-...Datte bayo!

-Datte bayo coisíssima nenhuma!!! – Sakura puxou-o prum canto e continuou, baixinho. – Está maluco? Ele pode ser um ninja espião!

-Não sou a Tsunade...Infelizmente. – Fitou-a. – Felizmente.

-Feliz ou infelizmente isso não importa! Naruto, é perigoso. Eu... Eu não quero que se machuque...

-Sa-Sakura-chan... – Naruto corou, e Sakura voltou-se para Tsunade novamente.

-Bem, você decide então.

-...Vou me encarregar dele, datte bayo!

Sakura abaixou a cabeça e Tsunade ajeitou-se na cadeira, enquanto Daine continuava olhando Naruto, como se procurasse algo ou alguém naquele garoto de cabelos claros, olhos azuis e constante sorriso.

-Ah, que seja. – A Hokage disse por fim.

-Que seja?! Tsunade-tenjou!

-Você conhece o Naruto, sabe que ele vai fazê-lo mesmo se eu não permitir.

-Hai...

--

-Hey, aquela garota... Sakura-chan... Você gosta dela, não?

Naruto parou no meio do caminho, de boca aberta.

-CO-CO-CO-CO-COMO VOCÊ...???!!!

Daine riu.

-Acho que ela gosta de você também.

-Ah, eu sei que ela me ama datte bayo! – Disse Naru-kun, voltando a andar.

Novamente Daine riu.

-...Naruto, por que você me convidou para ir à sua casa?

-Não sei. – Disse o adolecente após algum tempo pensando. – Só fiz. Sabe, você me inspira confiança, de algum modo... É estranho. Sinto como se nos conhecêssemos há muito tempo e muito bem. É como se fossemos da mesma fami...

-Narutoo!

-I-Iruka-sensei! – Naruto correu até Iruka, que estava à frente do Ichiraku Ramen.

-Hey, esqueceu que eu tinha prometido que comeríamos ramen aqui?

-OOOOOps! Falta de atenção. É que eu estou encarregado de cuidar daquele cara ali. – E apontou.

-Cara? Eu só vejo umas garotas.

-Huh? – Naruto virou-se. – WAAAHHH!!! CADÊ ELE?!

-Ahhhhhh, que gato! – Exclamou uma.

-O novo galã da Aldeia da Folha?

-Moças, por favor... – Daine balançava as mãos abertas na frente do rosto para frente e para trás, encabulado.

-Tem namorada?

-Onde você mora?

Naruto irritou-se e usou o Sexy Jutsu, chegando perto de Daine e segurando pelo braço:

-Sim, ele tem namorada. E mora com ela também!

-Nyaaaa... – A rodinha se disfez.

-Naruto...?

-Psiu, se elas ouvirem meu nome vão voltar. Vem comigo.

--

Após agüentarem mais uma ou duas aglomerações de garotas, finalmente chegaram no quarto de Naruto.

-Ah, esqueci de dizer que não é beeeeeem uma casa...

-Você mora sozinho...? Mas e os seus pais?

Naruto ficou parado um tempo, de cabeça baixa, então continuou andando e mudou de assunto:

-O banheiro é ali, e ali é a cozinha e a sala de jantar. O quarto fica aqui. – Ele encostou na maçaneta. – E onde estamos é um tipo de mini-sala de visitas.

-É tão bem-organizada... Está de parabéns.

-Acredite, vai mudar de idéia após ver o quarto...

Daine sorriu amavelmente.

--

Já era noite quando alguém bateu na porta, enquanto Naruto e Daine assistiam televisão no quarto.

-Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan?! O-O que está fazendo aqui...?

-Oh, estou incomodando? Gomen... – E começou a andar.

-Não, não, espera! Só fiquei surpreso. A única vez que me lembro de você ter me visitado foi para me dar um soco...

Após algum tempo parada de costas para Naruto, Sakura virou-se e estendeu uma marmita branca, desviando o olhar pro chão.

-Sobrou do jantar e eu pensei...

Naruto pegou a marmita, totalmente corado.

-Sakura-chan... Arig... Huh?

Sem dar tempo de ele terminar de agradecer, ela saiu correndo.

-Quem era? – Perguntou Daine ao ver Naruto fechar a porta.

-Sakura... Ela trouxe isso. – Colocou a marmita em cima da mesa e abriu-a, ficando totalmente surpreso com o que vira. – Fo... Foi mentira... Ela...

-Ela realmente se preocupa com você, huh? É raro alguém arrumar "sobras" do jantar desse jeito...

Como que tendo uma "síndrome de Hinata", Naruto desmaiou, totalmente corado.

-Naruto-kun...?

--

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, estava delicioso! Só a Sakura-chan poderia tê-lo feito datte bayo!

Daine sorriu:

-Realmente, muito bom!

-Só não entendi porque ela saiu correndo... Foi estranho. Talvez estivesse atrasada para alguma coisa... Ah, não sei. Ah, no final das contas ela salvou a nossa pele!

"Ele é inocente demais para perceber... Esse Naruto..."

-...Huuummm... Acho que sim, o que você acha?

-Huh? Oh, desculpe... Estava distraído.

-Acho que eu deveria pedir pros pais do Choji me ensinarem a cozinhar.

-Saber não ocupa lugar. – Daine sorriu e levou a louça para a pia.

-É, você tá certo. Mas deve ser bem difícil... Ah, eu que me vire.

Daine começou a lavar a louça, sentindo-se estranhamente feliz por estar ali, com aquele garoto que mal conhecera.

-Hey, hey! Deixa que eu lavo isso, não precisa se incomodar!

-Não é incômodo. – "Onde foi que eu já fiz isso antes...?".

-Que seja. Mas não quer ajuda?

-Já estou terminando.

-Ah. Mas eu gosto de fazer isso...

-Então vem.

Naruto aproximou-se e Daine molhou-o, de brincadeira.

-Hey! – O adolescente primeiro fez cara de birra, mas depois esboçou um sorriso "a lá Naruto" e molhou o visitante, como um tipo de "vingança".

Ficaram brincando por algum tempo mais, até que estava tudo arrumado na cozinha.

--

-Hey, penso que você deveria retribuir por ela ter trazido a comida, não?

-É exatamente no que estava pensando... Mas como? – Ele terminou de comer o pedaço de chocolate que havia na marmita.

-Não sabe do que ela gosta?

-...Não.

-Bem, isso é mau. Talvez... Talvez você possa pedir para alguém te ajudar a fazer um doce ou... Naruto, hoje é Dia dos Namorados.

-E...?

-Você não notou?

-Cho... Co... AH, aquilo era algum tipo de brincadeira?!

-White day.

-Arã?

-Desisto...

-Nyaa, explique-se!

-White day, lembra? Você pode dar algo para ela nesse dia.

-Ahh! ARIGATO, DAINE-SAN! – Naruto foi para o quarto e começou a remecher nas gavetas, a procura de algo para dar à Sakura.

Ficou tanto tempo procurando que acabou adormecendo no próprio chão. Daine, quando o viu mal-acomodado ali, pegou-o dentre os braços e colocou-o na cama, tapando-o com os lençóis e beijando-lhe a testa. Logo, recostou a cabeça em um pufe e adormeceu.

------

Primeiramente: 'White Day' é um dia de fevereiro quando os garotos retribuem os chocolates que as garotas fazem no Dia dos Namorados.

Achei que esse capítulo ficou fofinho, quem não achou, bem... Ah, cada um tem seu gosto!

A história vai ser curtinha (de 3 a 5 capítulos) e manter esse ritmo na maior parte do tempo, é algo pra relaxar mesmo. o

**!Comentários são importantes pra mim!**


	3. Capítulo 2: Como pai e filho

**Capítulo 2 – Como pai e filho**

**N**aruto acordou levemente, notando um pequeno peso sobre suas pernas. Abriu os olhos azuis e deslumbrou uma bandeja com o café da manhã e depois Daine sentado na beirada da cama.

-Ohayo gosaimasu! – Disse Daine animado.

-O-Ohayo gosaimaasu... – Disse Naruto preguiçosamente. – Por... – Bocejou. – Por que foi se incomodar?

-Ah, é só pouca coisa. – E sorriu.

-Pouca coisa? Ninguém nunca fez isso por mim datte bayo! Nunca pensei o quanto isso fosse bom! – Abriu aquele sorriso largo que só ele sabe.

Desta vez, a expressão do hóspede foi totalmente inesperada. Como se sofresse, ele não sorriu e aproximou-se mais de Naruto, abraçando-o.

-Po-Por que está me abraçando, Daine-san?

Sem resposta.

Ficaram assim por algum tempo, até que alguém bateu na porta, desta vez era Ino.

-Ah, mas que droga de testuda... Por que não vem _ela_ buscar a porcaria da marmita branca?! – Finalmente olhou para a porta. – Ah, Ohayo Naruto-kun! n.n Arã...? Por que está chorando?

-Huh...? – Ele tocou no rosto, coberto por lágrimas. – Mas... Mas eu não... Ah, esquece. – Secou-as. – Quer entrar?

-Oh, não, não. Da sua casa tenho que ir direto ver a testuda e depois a Hinata. Agradeço o convite.

-A Hinata? – Perguntou o adolescente de dentro da casa.

-É, parece que ela está com febre. Tadinha... Mas disseram que já baixou bastante essa noite.

-Aqui está. – Ele entregou a marmita. – Hey, pode me esperar? Quero ir vê-la também.

-...Que seja.

--

-Ah, Ino! Trouxe a—AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!! O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O QUE E-ELE ESTÁ... ... .. .. ... ...?!

-Toma. – A loira respondeu simplesmente, por pouco não atirando a marmita na cabeça da... Ruiva...?

-Ohayo, Sakura-chaaaan! n.n

-WAAAHH! – Ela saiu correndo, com a cara vermelha.

-Arã...?

-Maluca. ¬¬ Bem, vamos logo ver a Hinata. – Ino começou a caminhar, sem nem esperar a resposta de Naruto.

-...Tá... – Seguiu-a.

--

-Ohayoooooooooooooooooo, Hinata-chan! – Ino sorriu animadamente e entregou um pelo buquê à Hyuuga.

-Ino-chan... cof ...Ohayo... cof – Disse com sua voz naturalmente limitada e sorriu.

-Ohayo, Hinata!

-Na-Naruto-kun... – Se não fosse por Ino começar com o seu "discurso diário", a pobre garota já teria desmaiado totalmente corada e, talvez, com mais febre.

--

-Hinata-san...?

-É. – Naruto colocou alguns – 5 – pergaminhos na mochila, um tinteiro e um pincel de caligrafia. – Estava com quase 40 graus de febre ontem... Droga... O pior é que eu acho que foi culpa minha.

-Sua?

**FLASHBACK**

Naruto treinava na Floresta da Morte, totalmente sozinho. Opa, espera um pouco! Ele não estava _tão_ sozinho assim. Escondida atrás de uma árvore, observando-o caladamente, estava Hyuuga Hinata, a garota mais tímida que o mundo já conheceu.

Após algum tempo, Naruto resolveu que era hora de descançar um pouco, e Hinata inventou de se aproximar. Quando o rapaz passou pela árvore, a Hyuuga saiu de trás dela. Resultado: Ficaram frente a frente, _bem_ próximos.

-Hinata! Oras, que conhecidência!

-Na-Naruto-kun...!

-Você está vermelha... Está com febre? – Tocou-a.

-W-Waaahhh! – Hinata perdeu o equilíbrio e fez quase uma volta inteira no "fio" que cercava o laguinho, se espatifando na água fria.

-Hinata-san...?

**FIM DE FLASHBACK**

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh, é tão ruim sentir-se culpado...

-Hey... Pode me levar até a casa dessa garota?

-Huh...?!

--

-Ohayo, Hinata-san

-Da... cof ...Dare...?

-Sou Daine-san. - E sorriu. – Estou feliz em conhecê-la.

-I... cof ...Igualmente.

-Perdoe se for muito repentino, mas posso contar-lhe uma história?

--

-Por que você o deixou entrar sabendo que ninguém de Konoha o conhece direito, chichiue? – Questionou Hanabi.

-...Pergunto-me a mesma coisa.

Quando os doisentraram no quarto e olharam para Hinata, ela estava sentada e... Rindo!

-É... É um milagre... – Disseram em coro.

--

-Oie! – Gritava/falava Naruto enquanto batia palmas na entrada da mansão.

Quem abriu foi Hanabi.

-Naruto-san! – Ela segurou as mãos do rapaz, sorrindo. – Arigato! Domo arigato!

-Arã...?

-Na... Naruto-kun... – Hinata chegou à porta, mil vezes mais animada que meia hora mais cedo. – Como tem... cof ... Passado? – Sorriu.

Boquiaberto, Naruto nem respondeu.

--

-Como você fez? Quando eu fui lá com a Ino ela estava com 38 ponto alguma coisa de febre e totalmente desanimada... E... Agora...

-Mas eu já disse... Eu apenas conversei com ela um pouco e contei umas historinhas que minha mãe lia quando eu ficava doente...

-Mas foi quase como um milagre...!

-...Naruto... – Daine começou após algum tempo de silêncio.

-Sim?

-...Sei que você não está doente, mas... Posso te contar uma delas?

-...Arã?

--

"Era uma noite tempestuosa e as trilhas da floresta estavam quase que totalmente apagadas pela escuridão. Entretanto, de um lugar mais adiante, vinha um som doce, maravilhoso, tirando do local um pouco do ar sinistro que a envolvia.

Um rapaz que por sorte ou azar passava por ali naquele momento somente fora encorajado a continuar por este belo som. Andou por algum tempo, até que a chuva finalmente parou, e acabou por avistar uma bela mulher vestindo um kimono azul-claro, como as águas ao seu arredor, sentada sobre uma pedra. Por mais que ela tivesse notado a presença dele, não parou de tocar e nem ao menos mostrou sinais de ter ficado surpresa ou assustada com a presença do andarillho, fato que o deixou notavelmente feliz.

A mulher continuou tocando por um longo tempo, até que parou e guardou a alva flauta:

-Como se chama? – Começou.

-Perri... – Respondeu timidamente.

A mulher sorriu.

-Lolita. Você é uma pessoa muito pura, dizendo seu verdadeiro nome a uma estranha... – Pegou a flauta e voltou a tocar. Apesar de parecer estranho dizer, as notas pareceram ficar mais ternas e felizes após o pequeno diálogo. Parou novamente. – De onde vem?

-...Da cidade além do deserto.

Novamente a música tornou-se mais terna e alegre.

-Para onde vai?

-...Não tenho certeza.

A música aparentou mais afetuosa, porém não mais hílare.

Continuaram assim noite adentro quando, na décima pergunta, a música vinda da flauta já era outra comparada à inicial. A água parecia dançar alegremente, contrastando com o nostálgico brilho da lua. E, então, a música parou mais uma vez. A mulher sorriu e foi até o andarilho, entregando-lhe a flauta:

-Sabe, não posso tocar sozinha... – Após dizê-lo, fitou a lua.

-Mas eu não sei tocar...

-Não só sabe, como tocou. – Fitou o andarilho. – Esta flauta é como o coração... Se você estiver sozinho, jamais poderá tirar alegria ou ternura dela. Porém, no momento em que encontra alguém, estes vêm por si só... Não é algo fácil de explicar. Mas o assunto em questão é: Todos nós podemos mudar o som da flauta, o coração de outra pessoa, seja para algo melhor ou pior... – Ela sentou-se na beirada do lago. – Por muito tempo, o meu som foi o mesmo. Mas agora...

Ele não sabia exatamente o que dizer, por isso apeas ouviu-a.

-Agora você entende, não? O poder das palavras é muito forte... Use-as bem, e você terá um bom retorno.

-Entendo... – Ele abaixou a cabeça por um momento. – ...Mas-- – Ao olhar em volta novamente, não encontrou nem sinal da mulher. Em sua mão, não havia mais flauta alguma e, quando notou, o sol já mostrrava-se radiante no horizonte. Com as palavras que ouvira durante a noite ainda ecoando em sua mente ele voltou a andar..."

--

-Foi essa história que contei para a Hinata. Ainda bem que ela entendeu a mensagem e resolveu dizer para si mesma que ia melhorar. Como eu disse, não fiz nada.

-Wow, quer dizer que a Hinata melhorou só de ouvir essa história? Incrível datte bayo!

-Claro que normalmente não funciona tão rápido.

-Pode me responder uma coisa? – Perguntou Naruto timidamente.

-Pergunte.

-Entende de flores?

--

Esse capítulo demorou UMA SEMANA para ser criado XD Falta de criatividade é fogo...

No final das contas ele ficou fofinho n.n (Minha opinião. Se não achou, ao menos não coloque minha auto-estima mais pra baixo do que já é naturalmente...)

Quanto à historinha de 'Daine', criei baseada na geografia de Naruto (a "cidade além do deserto" é Suna e ele estava numa floresta de Konoha), obviamente que com algumas divergências e baseado no capítulo de xXx Holic que trata sobre palavras. Foi a primeira vez que escrevi uma história de uma página 8D

Espero que tenham gostado. n.n


	4. Capítulo 3: Tudo errado!

**Capítulo 3 – Tudo errado!**

**D**aine e Naruto adentraram a floricultura Yamanaka, a procura de Ino.

-Ino! Ino! Precisamos de sua ajuda! – Berrava Naruto.

-Oie, oie, não grite deste jeito aqui que você quebra os vidros, Naruto! – Ino apareceu no balcão, apoiando-se nele e sorrindo. – No que você quer ajuda?

-Bem, eu gostaria de sua ajuda para fazer dois buquês e...

-SAI-KUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – A Yamanaka nem ouviu o que o pobre Naruto disse e foi correndo até a entrada, onde Sai estava olhando algumas rosas. – Precisa de ajuda? – Perguntou, corando.

-Oh, não. Só estava vendo se desenhei direito. – Mostrou o bloquinho. – O que acha?

-Su... Sugoi! 8O

-Que... Atendimento... – Daine fitava Ino com os olhos arregalados, ainda se recuperando do susto que levara.

-Ah, deixa que eu faço o buquê sozinho, datte bayo!

--

-Então, como está? – Naruto estendeu a "aglomeração de flores".

-Está... Muito... Err... Muito... ... Diferente...

-O que ia dizendo, Naru—WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MINHAS FLORES!!! VOCÊ ACABOU COM ELAS!!!!

-Huh...?

Ino arrancou a "aglomeração de flores" das mãos de Naruto e começou a separar as pobres plantinhas.

-Pelos céus, se você der isso alguém ou a pessoa fica cega ou você de olho roxo... – Terminou de separá-las. – Disse que queria dois buquês, né? Pra quem?

-Um é para a Hinata e o outro... Bem... Segredo.

-Se você não disser, então eu não vou poder ajudá-lo.

-...Sa... Sakura-chan...

-Oooowwww... Então pode levar qualquer coisa, afinal você vai sair de olho roxo de um jeito ou de outro. – Sorriu maliciosamente. – Narcisos no primeiro caso, rosas no segundo... Ah, quese esqueci! Você ficou sabendo que a Hinata foi curada milagrosamente? Ela até já está treinando com o Kiba e o Shino. Oh, nossa! Falando em Kiba...

Na entrada da loja, com Akamaru ao seu lado, estava Kiba, levemente corado e parecendo prestes a ter um ataque e desmaiar.

-...Rosas...? ...Não... ...Talvez... Amor-perfeito...? O-O que eu faço, Akamaru...?

-AU AU! (Tradução: Não sei)

-COMO você me ajuda... ¬¬

-AU, AU AU AU! (Tradução: Gomen, mas não entendo de flores.)

-Pode ir atendê-lo se quiser. – Disse Daine para Ino, enquanto olhava todas as possibilidades. – Eu ajudo o Naruto de agora em diante.

-Ha... Hai! – "Nossa, um cara lindo desses que entende de arranjos florais... POR QUE não o fazem em tamanho compacto?!". – Precisa de ajuda, Kiba-san?

-H-Hai... Eu queria... – Cochichou para ela o pedido.

-Owwwww, entendo! – Ino lançou-lhe um olhar malicioso. – Não se preocupe, é o nosso segredo.

--

-Bem, como Hinata está bem, não será necessário comprar-lhe flores... – Naruto seguia Daine com o olhar enquanto falava.

-Oh, perfeitas. – Daine parou na frente de rosas vermelhas. – Rosas do amor, não são? Juntamente com algumas pequenas flores brancas... Ficariam lindas. Mas o problema é... Qual o melhor complemento?

-...Não estou entendendo nada.

-Arigato, Ino-san! – Kiba saiu da loja acenando animadamente.

-Huhuhu... – "É tão bom fazer favores a coraçõezinhos cheios-da-grana".

-Huh? O que ele queria? – Perguntou-lhe Naruto.

-Flores. ¬¬

O adolecente já ia continuar a discussão, até que notou um brilho especial nos olhos de Ino. Ela fitava Daine que segurava um buquê.

-Kami-sama... – "Quem dera fossem para mim..." Fantasiou ela.

--

-Agora vem a parte que mais depende de você.

-E... EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!! Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-QUER DIZER QUE EU VOU...?!

-Oras, qual a graça de dar flores a uma mulher se ela nem souber quem as deu? Para começar, você nem escreveu seu nome no cartão.

-Nem pensar! Ela me bateria se... – Suspirou.

-Não vai saber sem tentar.

-Mas...

-Vá! – Daine escondeu-se atrás de uma árvore.

Naruto tocou a campainha.

-Oh? Naruto? – Sakura fitou-o, surpresa.

-Sa... Sa... Sa... – E desmaiou.

"Nossa, esse garoto não consegue fazer isso sozinho...?"

--

-Ai, que fiasco... – Naruto estava esparramado na cadeira, com uma das mãos na cabeça e expressão de derrota. – No final das contas ela nem notou que as flores eram para ela... – Abaixou a mão que mantinha na cabeça e tocou na haste das flores.

-Você terá outras chances...

Alguém bateu na porta.

-Aff, mais isso... Espera...! Pode ser a Sakura-chian! n/////n – Naruto foi atender a porta, saltitante, mas não se deparou exatamente com o que desejava.

Parado na porta, com um buquê na mão, estava Kiba.

-O-O-O-O... Hey, se está à procura da Temari, ela tinha alugado o local ao lado e já voltou para Suna. – Informou o loirinho, apontando.

-Não... Eu quero falar com você mesmo. – Kiba disse com voz chorosa, logo abraçando Naruto e soltando o buquê de qualquer jeito. – O mundo é tão crueeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllll... ... ...!!!!!!!!!!

-Huh...?

--

-Entendo... Então foi isso o que aconteceu. - Daine entregou a água com açúcar ao visitante.

-No final... Foi um fracasso! – Ele tomou tudo num gole só.

-...Com essa afobação é que não vai se acalmar mesmo... Vamos, não deve ter sido TÃO ruim...

-Eu-vi-a-Hinata-abraçada-com-o-Neji! – Disse entre os dentes. – O QUE pode ser pior do que isso?!

-VOCÊ GOSTA DA HINATA?! – Perguntou/exclamou Naruto.

-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-EU NÃO DISSE ISSO! – Kiba corou tanto que já não se sabia mais o que era pele e o que era a marca do clã Inuzuka.

-Você acabou de reclamar que viu a Hinata abraçada com o Neji. '-'

-E-E-E-E... ... ...Aff, esquece... – Debruçou-se sobre a mesa. – Nunca mais poderei ser feliz nessa vida ou dizer "Yahoo" de novo...

E mais uma vez bateram na porta.

-Oh, olá Hinata. – Pode-se ouvir um grito vindo da cozinha.

-Oh... T-Tem visitas...? E... Eu fiquei sabendo que... Que o Daine estava aqui... E... E vim agradecer. – Disse baixinho.

-Entra.

--

-NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Kiba levantou tão apressado ao ver Hinata que deu de cara com a mesa, logo se enfiando em baixo dela. "Sou tão detestável..."

-Arã... Kiba-wanwan... Konbawa.

_Kiba-wanwan, konbawa..._

_Kiba-wanwan, konbawa..._

-Hi... Hinata...

-Hai?

-Ano... ...Eu tenho que te dizer que...! – POF! Esqueceu-se que estava embaixo da mesa e levantou com tudo, batendo com a cabeça. – Ai... – Desmaiou.

--

-Então veio me agradecer? Mas foi você que fez tudo!

-Se... Se não fosse por você eu ainda estaria naquela cama... E talvez até pior de saúde...

-Não diga algo tão ruim! – Interferiu Kiba, entrando na sala e segurando um saquinho com gelo na cabeça.

-Ki... Kiba-kun... Daijoubu?

O rapaz ficou parado de olhos arregalados por instantes, fitando a doce garota de cabelo azulado, até que desmaiou... De novo.

--

-Kiba, é sério... Se você continuar desse jeito vai acabar com a cabeça toda enfaixada.

-Tá, ta... Hey, e a Hinata?

-Como "e a Hinata"? Você está há duas horas desmaiado, cara. Ela foi pra casa.

-Mundo cruel... Vida cruel... HINATA CRUEL!!! NEJI CRUEL!!! Eu me odeio...

-Calma, calma! Não é reclamando e se mandando pro inferno que você vai conquistar a Hinata.

-Hinata? Quem falou em Hinata?

-¬¬

-...Vou domir.

-WOW, WOW, WOW! Como assim "vou dormir"?!

-Ah, eu durmo no puffy mesmo. Oyasuminasai. – E saiu, deixando Naruto atônito.

--

Não deveria passar de três da madrugada quando Kiba começou a cutucar Naruto, acordando-o.

-O que você queeer...? – Perguntou o loirinho-raposa preguiçosamente.

-Naruto... ...E-Eu quero que você me ajude a fazer uma serenata pra Hinata.

-Mas são três da madrugada. ¬¬

-E daí? O amor não tem hora!

-Aff... Se ela não acordar o problema é seu.

--

-...O que se canta numa serenata? – Perguntou Kiba enquanto mantinha-se parado na frente da Mansão Hyuuga.

-Não deveria ter pesquisado isso antes de ter essa idéia inovadora? ¬¬

-Talvez se cante aquelas músicas melosas e chatas que te fazem vomitar...

-Eu acho que é rock pesado. '-'

-Ou seria enka?

-Talvez música pop...

-Blues...

-...Desde quando você é TÃO meloso?!

-Aff, não vou cantar.

-Beleza, vamos pra casa.

-Vou acordá-la com um beijo. – Disse Kiba, com os olhos cintilando.

-É... ... ...EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH???????????!!!!!!!!!!!! O PAI DELA VAI TE MATAR SE TE PEGAR!

-Que me perfure o coração incompleto... – E deu um jeito de abrir a porta da casa...

------

Apesar de essa não ter sido exatamente a intenção, esse capítulo ficou meio engraçadinho 8D

Eu _A-DO-RO_ maltratar o pobre Kiba-wanwan...

Ah, quanto ao Akamaru não estar com o Kiba quando ele aparece na casa do Naruto, não estranhem. Eu achei melhor fazer o Aka-chan não aparecer a colocá-lo sem fazer nada de útil durante um bom tempo... No final das contas, me empolguei com a história e é capaz de ela ficar um pouquinho maior do que o previsto. Pouquinho!

**!Comentem!**

**!Meus comentários favoritos são os com as partes que vocês mais gostaram!**


	5. Capítulo 4: Que papai resolva

Hyuugas –

Agradeço pelos comentários!

--

**Capítulo 4 – Que papai resolva...**

**N**aruto e Kiba seguiram mansão a dentro, temendo serrem descobertos por Hiashi-sama. Afinal, não é todo o adolescente que deseja morrer cedo, né? Finalmente chegaram até o quarto de Hinata, abriram a porta e...

-SEQÜESTRADORES IMUNDOS!! – Hiashi-sama apareceu atrás dos garotos e ficou na posição Jyuuken.

-N-Não, não, espera! S-Senhor Hiashi!

No momento que Hiashi-sama ia atacar, Neji apareceu ao lado dele, sonolento:

-Kiba? Naruto? Mas o que vocês estão fazendo aqui à uma hora destas?

Hiashi "freou" o ataque que ia dar em Kiba e fitou-os melhor:

-Inuzuka? Uzumaki? Oras, mas por que não disseram logo?

Os garotos se entreolharam e depois lançaram um olhar mortal ao dono da casa:

-Oras, e tivemos tempo pra isso?!

-Kiba-wanwan...? Na... Naruto-kun...

Kiba congelou e caiu no chão como um saco vazio.

--

-Oras, vocês dois! Ir à casa de Hiashi-sama à uma hora destas e ainda sem permissão! – Daine fitou-os severamente enquanto falava.

-Já entendemos, já entendemos... ¬¬

-Imaginem... – Neji bocejou. – Se ele tivesse começado o 64 Pontos das Divindades... Estariam bem...

-...Mal. – Disseram Kiba e Naruto, irritadiços.

-Na... Naruto-kun... V-Você poderia ter se machucado... – Hinata corou ligeiramente enquanto falava.

-Ah, Hinata, não precisa se... Espera aí, você disse NARUTO?! – Esbravejou Kiba.

-Sim. O.o

-Kiba, Naruto, acho que já devem ter aprendido a lição, não?

-Aprendemos... – Disse Kiba sozinho, pensando que Naruto ia o acompanhar na fala. Ao contrário disso, o loirinho levantou-se e saiu da mansão. Daine seguiu-o.

-Boa noite, desculpe o transtorno.

--

Daine alcançou Naruto e segurou-o pelo braço:

-Qual é o problema?

-Problema?! Ora, vamos! – Virou-se para o homem. - **Você** é o problema! IRRITA-ME TE VER BANCANDO O PAI como se... Se... – Naruto abaixou os olhos e preparou-se para sair correndo mais uma vez, entretanto Daine abraçou-o amavelmente, impedindo-o.

-...Perdoe-me... Por favor... – Naruto conseguia sentir as lágrimas do homem tocando-lhe a pele. Permaneceu imóvel, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer.

Por fim, disse o de sempre:

-Gomen, datte bayo... – Começou a sentir-se amargurado e as lágrimas encheram seus olhos azuis enquanto seu rosto mantinha uma expressão triste. Retribuiu o abraço...

_...Como um filho faria..._

_-, você está falando sério?! Selar a Kyuubi dentro de seu próprio filho é..._

_-Loucura? Não. Naruto vai se tornar um amado herói que tem a Kyuubi selada dentro do próprio corpo para proteger a aldeia. Isto não é algo bom? Todos ficarão felizes com o fim desta batalha sangrenta... Só espero que ele encontre alguém para cuidar dele... Já que..._

_-!!_

_-...Com certeza morrerei no processo._

-Perdoe-me... Minha intenção nunca foi... – Daine soltou Naruto e ficou encarando-o por um longo tempo, com uma expressão de arrependimento.

"Por todos estes anos, você foi odiado e tratado como um monstro, uma aberração... Minha intenção nunca foi esta. Sei que você pode não entender, meu filho, mas eu sempre pensei que você seria um herói. Sabe, você estava chorando naquela noite... Eu deveria ter prestado mais atenção nisto."

-...É tarde, melhor irmos para casa, datte bayo! – Disse Naruto, secando as lágrimas com o dorso da mão e sorrindo.

--

-Ahn? Aquilo? – Neji questionou após ouvir a explicação quilométrica sobre a tentativa de Kiba de estrangulá-lo depois de Hiashi e Hinata voltarem para seus quartos.

**FLASHBACK**

-N-Nyaa... Não tem como eu conseguir 128 pontos da divindade... 64 já foram impossíveis pra mim. – Hinata lamentou, após tentar terminar o jutsu, sem sucesso, pela terceira vez.

-Ah, sem problemas. – Neji estava visivelmente impaciente. "Droga, ao invés de estar perdendo o meu tempo aqui eu poderia estar no cinema com a Tenten... ç.ç". – Tem chakra para tentar uma última vez?

-...A-Acho que sim... – "Estou brincando? Claro que não tenho... Mas papai vai brigar comigo se Neji-nii-san contar que eu parei no meio do treino por **pensar** estar sem chakra..." – Bem, mais uma vez... – Ajeitou-se na posição. – 128 Pontos das Divindades! – As mãos de Hinata ganharam uma velocidade incrível, porém nada que se igualasse a que precisaria para o jutsu ter o efeito desejado. – ...Nii-san... – Chamou ela após parar.

-Que foi? ¬¬

-...Acho que usei chakra demais... – E desmaiou.

Antes que a prima caísse, o Hyuuga segurou-a.

**FIM DE FLASHBACK**

-...Então... Vocês não... Estão...

-Claro que não. ¬¬ E por que o interesse nisso?

Kiba corou dos pés a cabeça:

-P-P-P-P-Por nada!! – E desatou correndo.

--

-Hinata-sama. – Neji batia na porta levemente, algo que não se via há muito tempo.

-H-Hai? – Hinata abriu a porta, esfregando os olhos (também pudera, já era a segunda vez que a acordavam naquela noite).

-Podemos conversar?

-A-Agora...? – Nem foi necessária uma resposta. A expressão de Neji dizia tudo... Ao menos para ela. – Entre.

-Não, agradeço. – Suspirou. – Nee, o que você sente pelo Kiba?

-Kiba-kun...? Ele é um ótimo amigo. n.n

-Oh, entendo... –Ela não gostava de Kiba, maravilha, ótimo para ela e Hiashi. Terrível, chato para Neji: uma priminha-san que não dava a mínima para o sofrimento dele. Como iria agüentar o Inuzuka? Nem adiantava tentar se enganar, pois já sabia o resultado disto tudo: Problemas amorosos? Disque Hyuuga.

--

Naruto ainda não voltara para casa. Estava sem a mínima vontade de ver aquele homem novamente. O sorriso verdadeiro, as lágrimas verdadeiras, o abraço verdadeiro... No fundo, isto machucava o loirinho aprendiz-de-Hokage.

Era como se a raiva da Kyuubi o possuísse naquele momento: Tinha vontade de destruir tudo sem pensar, mas pena de tocar em uma simples gota d'água que fosse. Seu peito ardia e seus olhos quase não consiguiam enxergar nada. Não, sua voz não saía da garganta. Queria chorar, mas as lágrimas preferiam ficar ali, escondidinhas perto dos olhos azuis do rapaz; queria gritar, mas sua voz preferia não aparecer no momento. A própria mente de Naruto recussava-se a ajudá-lo.

Aquela sensação... Era pior do que a que sentia quando passava despercebido na multidão. Pior do que quando viu Sasuke desaparecendo no horizonte, à procura de um futuro incerto com Orochimaru. Ainda mais terrível do que quando viu Gaara inerte, invisivelmente abraçado à morte, sem que nada pudesse fazer para mudar isto.

Amar alguém como se fosse parte da família... Era assim tão doloroso?

O loiro continuou andando sem destino por quase toda a noite, tentando inutilmente apagar a imagem de Daine de sua mente. Aquela mania irritante de abraçá-lo e, entre soluços, pedir perdão por incontáveis vezes... Aquele sorriso amoroso que dava a Naruto um conforto estranho que nem o beijo mais apaixonado de Sakura poderia fazê-lo sentir.

Era isto.

Como poderia lidar com aquela idéia? Havia alguém ali, esperando por ele. Alguém ali que o amava realmente. Alguém que poderia chamar de "pai" ou "família" sem hesitar.

Sim, gostava desta idéia.

Não, era incapaz de aceitá-la.

Havia pegado a mania de Shikamaru, "Tudo é bom como está e ponto. Abra um parêntese. Mesmo assim, ainda pode melhorar um pouco, na velocidade de uma lesma. Fecha parêntese e nunca esqueça.", deixado seu "dattebayo" perder o total significado quando não houvesse "Hokage" no meio. Deixado sua mania de reclamar de lado.

Sua vida estava se transformando em algo fácil, aceitável.

Mas aí veio "ele" e mostrou o quanto a vida de Naruto era incompleta.

Lembrou-o de um único sonho que vencia o Hokage: O sonho de alguém esperando na porta, sorrindo verdadeiramente, enquanto ele corria para casa, satisfeito.

Sorriu.

Era inevitável: Aquele sonho se realizara.

--x--x--

_Primeiramente: Perdoem-me se a Hinata sabe usar aquele jutsu (128 pontos das divindades)... É que eu simplesmente não tenho como saber: Acompanho Shippuden por fragmentos, ainda estou no capítulo que o Kiba resolve cometer suicídio para matar o carinha de duas cabeças no Naruto "normal" e meu japonês semi-aprendido-e-já-enferrujado não me ajuda a entender Narutimate Accel 2 o bastante._

_Este capítulo demorou quase – ou até mesmo – dois meses para ficar pronto, por problemas no PC, falta de criatividade, problemas na internet, preguiça, tempo de espera por um PC novo e uma banda-larga... Um mundo de coisas. Justamente por isto espero que tenham gostado e que os próximos capítulos sejam satisfatórios (e rápidos para ficarem prontos! n.n)._

_Tentei fazer este capítulo ficar o menos "louco" possível, já que o passado estava mais "ridículo" que Hyuugas Yin Yang (Eu devo ter alguma coisa com o número 3... "Número da piada" ou algo assim.)... E CONSEGUI UM CAPÍTULO MINÚSCULO! Ç.Ç_

_Prometo que o próximo vai ser melhor ç.ç_

_Quem perguntar se vai ter yaoi leva porrada! Ò.ó_

_Capítulo feito ouvindo "Michi" (2º encerramento do Shippuden) e o OST de Rozen Maiden._


End file.
